1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for monitoring a child in a car seat. More specifically, the invention is a video system that uses video camera(s) to monitor an infant or child sitting in a car seat and transmits video data wirelessly to a remote monitor which can be located in the front seat area of a vehicle in which the car seat is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents today lead increasingly complex and demanding lives. For example, in two parent families, both parents frequently work for a variety of reasons ranging from the need to keep up with cost-of-living increases to the need for both parents to feel fulfilled on a business/professional level. The complexities and demands increase dramatically for single parents whose numbers have increased significantly over the last twenty years. However, along with managing business lives, all parents must also maintain a family life for their children. As a result of all of the above, infants and young children today spend a lot of time being driven around in the family vehicle. Whether it is going to and from daycare, running errands, or just the parent""s desire to have their child with them, children today can spend several hours a week in a car.
Parents want to be sure their children are comfortable and safe while traveling. Further, there are laws mandating the use of child safety seats in vehicles. Thus, a variety of infant car seats currently on the market are designed to reduce the risk of injury in the event of a collision with another vehicle. However, a parent may want to occasionally see the child in the car seat to insure that all is well. To do this, the parent/driver typically takes a quick look over their shoulder while driving. Obviously, this represents a serious driving hazard. This is especially true if the parent/driver sees something requiring attention and then immediately attempts to help the child with the idea that xe2x80x9cthis will only take a secondxe2x80x9d. Furthermore, most child car seats are designed to mount in a rear seat while infant car seats are further designed to face backward thereby making the parent/driver""s viewing attempts more difficult and, ultimately, an even greater driving hazard.
A variety of mirror assemblies for use with car seats are disclosed in the prior art. However, the mirrors require alignment which may differ from driver to driver. Furthermore, as with any mirror, unwanted reflections of sunlight, headlights, etc. may impair a driver""s vision when they attempt to view their child in the mirror assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video monitoring system for use with a car seat.
Another object of the present invention to provide a system that allows a vehicle driver to safely view a child in a car seat.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a video monitoring system for use with a child car seat. At least one video camera is mounted in a child car seat to generate a video image signal of an occupant sitting in the child car seat. A transmitter is mounted to the child car seat and coupled to the video camera for wirelessly transmitting the video image signal. A receiver located remotely with respect to the child car seat receives the video image signal so-transmitted. A video display coupled to the receiver displays an imaged based on the video image signal. A portable housing encases the receiver and video display.